


My Bucky

by jordimeryle



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	My Bucky

He doesn't speak. At all. Not to me. Not to Natasha. He doesn't speak. But during the night, I can hear him. He mumbles in a language I'm not very fluent in, but Natasha is. Nat knows what's going on and it hurts me to learn.  
He dreams of Hydra and of the freeze. He dreams of falling from the train, falling far and never stopping.  
He dreams of the pain and when he wakes, I can see it in his eyes. It's like he's stuck in his own mind and maybe he is. I'll never know until he speaks to me.  
The night is far too dark and there's a rumbling storm just outside the Avengers base. Its so loud, I don't hear him come in until he's standing beside my bed.

"Remember when we were kids and the storms would keep us up all night until your mom came home? And when she was gone, you'd come to me?" He asks, his voice quiet and nearly drowned out by the storm. I nod, but I can't tell if he sees it.

"Can I stay in here, Stevie? With you? Just like old times."  
He makes me smile and I move over, tossing my sheets aside for him.  
Slowly, he sinks in and turns on his side toward me.

"Am I still the same Bucky you remember?" He asks, eyeing me with what looks like fear. I nod and put my head close to his.

"You'll always be Bucky. My Bucky."  
The smile that appears is the first smile of his I've seen since forever and I don't remember falling asleep, but he's there when I wake up and it makes everything better.   
Because he's my pal, my Bucky.


End file.
